The Madhouse Gets Crazier
by TimIsaFunSucker
Summary: "The Scout House" is already too crowded. But it's about to get a lot worse! If Meghan and Kay-Kay don't stop ordering those damned Hatalia Units, the already insane living-environment Troop 69 suffers through will just get more and more insane! Characters based on real people.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, I've decided to jump on the Hetalia Unit bandwagon, and I'm also dragging my friends into it with me! :D

Almost all of the characters in this fic that aren't from Hetalia are actual people I know. Although, in reality all of my friends don't live together, you get the gist. It's fanFICTION. So, yeah. :P

"TURN OFF THAT SMOKE ALARM, I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

"WHAT'S EVEN BURNING?"

"BRI! TAKE THE BACON OFF THE BURNER! IT'S A BURNT CRISP!"

"YES, I LIKE MY BACON CRISPY!"

"SHUDDUP, I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"GIRL, YOU DON'T NEED 'BEAUTY SLEEP,' YOU NEED TO HIBERNATE!"

"HEY!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE THAT SMOKE ALARM IS STILL GOING...!"

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET, I'M TRYING TO READ MY MANGA!"

Kay-Kay groaned and rolled over in her bed. From what she could hear coming from downstairs, it was morning, and the normal "Scout House" morning routine was in suit. This "routine" for the most part involved everyone screaming at each other. It might not be the best idea, but, hey, it worked for them.

Sighing, Kay-Kay dragged herself out of bed and over to the closet. She shared a room with Meghan and Carrie, two of the other girls who lived here, so the closet was divided into three sections. Carrie's side had lots of various graphic tees (many if which had the Batman logo on them), Meghan's section in the middle had lots of black clothing and a few cosplays, and Kay-Kay's section had a mix between graphic tees with cartoon and anime characters on them, and a few dressier shirts for when she wanted to look nice.

Today Kay-Kay chose a simple black tee-shirt with Gir from Invader Zim on it and a comfortable pair of purple Soffe shorts. She then brushed through her short, ruby-colored hair and put on her thick, rectangular glasses. Now that she could see properly, Kay-Kay did a quick once-over of herself in the mirror and then left the bedroom, heading downstairs to the kitchen/living room area.

"OPEN A WINDOW OR SOMETHING, THE SMOKE IS CHOKING ME!"

Kay-Kay looked over to see Carrie running over the a window to open it. Once it was open, she stuck her whole head out the window and started breathing deeply. Kay-Kay looked towards the kitchen and was met with a smoky haze that burned her eyes. Through the smoke she could see a girl with blonde, shoulder-length hair trying desperately to scrape the charred remains of what was once bacon out of a pan.

"Too crispy...WAY too crispy!" she whimpered to herself. Kay-Kay shook her head and headed into the living room, passing Carrie who still had her head sticking out of the window.

She plopped herself down on the couch next to Meghan, who was watching Bones on Netflix. "Care to tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked.

Meghan sighed. "Bri tried cooking, I couldn't hear myself think over the sound of the fire-alarm; which I took the batteries out of; Carrie is breathing out of the window, Sam is trying to get her 'beauty sleep,' Quincy has locked herself in the bathroom, Kaleb is still asleep, and Kris and Ami are both at work."

"So, the usual?" Kay-Kay inquired.

"Pretty much."

Kay-Kay and four other girls her age (15) lived with Bri and her family all in one house. The girls had all been together in a Girl Scout troop for a few years now, and since then Ami, Bri's mom and the troop leader, had considered all of the girls as her daughters. Eventually all of the girls had made the decision to move in with Bri's family, and thus the house they lived in was nicknamed "The Scout House." Morning was commonly the most hectic time for the place.

A few minutes into the episode of Bones that Meghan and Kay-Kay were watching, Kay-Kay could hear someone coming down the stairs. Eventually a flustered-looking girl with blonde highlights stood on the landing. "I hope you're all happy! Thanks to you I didn't get NEAR enough sleep, and I'm going to look absolutely horrible all day!" she announced, giving a death-glare to anyone who happened to look her in the eye.

"Good morning to you, too, Sam!" Carrie said sarcastically, finally leaving the window, apparently now satisfied with the air-quality of the house.

Sam huffed angrily, but uncrossed her arms. She batted her eyelashes, which were coated with all sorts of mascara. Sam had probably woken up 20 minutes earlier, but had taken time to make sure she looked what she considered "presentable." Basically she looked like a walking Barbie doll. "What were you all screaming about, anyways?"

Carrie looked up from her manga, which she had just returned to reading. "Bri set fire to the kitchen."

"I DID NOT! The bacon I was cooking got a little too crispy and you all overreacted!"

"There was a shit-load of smoke." Meghan interjected.

"That depends on how much smoke you define as a 'shit-load.' It really wasn't that much-"

"You had poor Carrie gasping out the window for clean air!" Kay-Kay interjected.

"I didn't force her to shove her head out the window. How do we know she wasn't just enjoying nature?"

Meghan clutched her head. "You logic...it hurts! It physically HURTS!"

Bri kicked Meghan in the shin. Meghan punched Bri in the shoulder.

A cricket chirped.

A car crashed outside.

Someone robbed a store.

A plane crashed.

A thug shot a guy.

A bird tweeted.

"I'm bored!" Bri whined.

"Why don't you read something?" Carrie suggested.

"I've read all of my books!" Bri complained, pouting.

"Not my manga..."

"I can't understand how to read them! Aren't they the kind of comic books you read upside-down?"

"Um - backwards, but yeah-"

"Then no. I don't want a headache."

"You could read my gossip-magazines..." Sam chirped.

Bri grimaced. "I'm not THAT bored."

"Well, I don't care what you plan on doing, but I'm going on the Internet." Kay-Kay said, picking up her laptop, which happened to be right next to the couch. Everyone's school-assigned laptop had some identifying feature about it. Her's was the one that had the British flag on it.

Kay-Kay logged onto her deviantART account and began going through her messages. When she was about halfway-through them a pop-up ad came up. Rolling her eyes she moved to x-out of the ad. Her mouse was hovering right over the red x when a word in the pop-up caught her eye. "Hetalia"

Hetalia was Kay-Kay's favorite anime of all time. Since this pop-up had mentioned the show, she decided that she should at least read it.

"Do you love Hetalia? Do you wish you could actually meet and talk to the characters? NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! Flying Mint Bunny Inc. is looking for people to join in the beta-test of our new HETALIA UNITS! Your first two units are free as part of our beta-test, and you can buy as many as you want after that! So what do you have to lose? Join our beta-test today and own one of your favorite countries!

Please allow 1-3 days for delivery. Results of unit-ownership may vary. Flying Mint Bunny Inc. is not responsible for any injuries, property damages, or deaths that occur during unit-ownership. Units are non-refundable."

...What? Kay-Kay read the pop-up over and over again just to make sure she had read it right. Once she was sure that she fully understood what the ad was saying, she jumped up and fangirl squealed. LOUDLY.

Clutching her ears, Meghan looked up at Kay-Kay. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped.

Too excited to talk, Kay-Kay simply handed her laptop over to Meghan and pointed at the ad, doing a little happy-dance as she did so. After she was finished reading, Meghan did a fangirl squeal too.

A door opening upstairs and someone running could be heard. Soon a girl with mousy-brown, wavy hair in a ponytail who was wearing tons of black eyeliner was at the landing looking around urgently.

"What's happening? Is someone hurt? Should we call Kris or Ami? SOMEONE TELL ME!" she shouted, freaked put by the shrieks she had just heard.

"H-He-Hetalia Units!" Kay-Kay was finally able to blurt out. Her brain was pretty much short-circuiting at the moment due to a major fangasm.

"Heta-what whats? You're not making any sense!" Sam said impatiently.

"Wait...isn't Hetalia that show you two never shut up about?" Carrie asked Kay-Kay and Meghan. They nodded. "Then what's a Hetalia Unit?"

"Robots, I think!" Meghan blurted out, also excited. "They're made to look and act like the characters in the show!"

Bri looked up at Meghan, the confusion obvious on her face. "What is it about these robots that has you acting so crazy, then?"

Kay-Kay was the one to answer this time. "Because I was just offered a beta-test where I get TWO units for FREE!" She added a quick fangirl squeal at the end if it.

"Wait wait wait. You want to bring two robots into my house just like that?" Bri questioned, trying to wrap her head around what madness was going on in Kay-Kay and Meghan's minds.

"You mean I want to bring two characters from a show with the world's hottest male cast into the house? HELL TO THE YES!"

"Dude, what would my parents say?" Bri asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Meghan murmured. Who'd have thought that BRI of all people would be the voice of reason?

"Well, in two days they're going on that business trip for a week ( I still can't believe they're leaving Kaleb in our hands), so we could just try the units out in that time, and then figure out what to do with them after that. Come on, they're free, what do we have to lose?" Kay-Kay reasoned with Bri.

Bri rolled her eyes. "I don't know..."

"Wait, we'd be getting hot amine boys in the mail?" Quincy perked up, peeking out from behind the hair that completely covered one of her eyes.

"YES! That's what we're trying to say!" Meghan shouted excitedly. "PLEASE, BRI-ZEE?"

By now Bri knew that she was outnumbered. "Ugh, fine, but we have to get rid of them when my parents come back!

"YAY!" Kay-Kay, Meghan, and Quincy shouted. Kay-Kay favorited the Flying Mint Bunny Inc. homepage. "I'll order them tomorrow, they said they'll take 1-3 days to arrive, and I don't want to risk Ami and Kris still being home when they come."

Confused, Sam looked down at Carrie with a quizzical look on her face. "What just happened?" she asked.

Carrie simply shrugged and went back to her manga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long time before the next chapter, I had a little writer's-block. Thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/etc.!**

The next day, after Bri's parents had both gone to work, Kay-Kay, Meghan, Quincy and Carrie were all gathered around Kay-Kay's laptop in her room, browsing the Flying Mint Bunny Inc.'s website.

"Okay, so it looks like we can choose from chibi or full-grown units." Kay-Kay spoke without taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Let's just get the hottest two characters!" Quincy said, impatiently.

Meghan turned to Quincy with a look on her face that clearly said, 'Are you stupid or something?' "One does not simply select two of the 'hottest characters' from Hetalia," she said.

Quincy obviously didn't understand what Meghan was saying. "What? Why?"

"Because they are all SMOKING, that's why!" Kay-Kay answered enthusiastically. "There are no two that can be held up as 'the hottest.' They're all pretty much a perfect-10 in the looks department."

"Well who should we order, then?"

"Honestly, I was thinking we should get a Chibitalia Unit, first." Kay-Kay answered sheepishly.

"A who unit?" Quincy asked.

"Chibitalia is the younger, toddler-version of Italy." Meghan answered. Then she turned to Kay-Kay. "Why would we get a Chibitalia Unit?! I though the point of this was to own some of the hottest cast-members of any show ever. Why on Earth should we waste this chance to get a little kid?" Then Meghan got a mischievous smile on her face. "Unless you're into that sort of thing, Kay-Kay..."

Kay-Kay shoved Meghan off of the bed. "Shut up, loser, you know I'm not. I just think that it would be easier to try and take care of a chibi unit first before we get an adult one. Plus, Chibitalia is undoubtedly one of the most adorable things in the universe, and he'd be able to do all of our chores for us. Think about it."

"You know, that's actually not the worst idea in the world." Carrie said, contemplating what Kay-Kay had said. "Good job, Kay-Kay, that's the smartest thing you've said all week!"

"Oh, shut it, Carrie! You're one to talk, Miss 'I don't believe in science*!'" Kay-Kay retorted.

Carrie's face got hot. "I misspoke when I said that, and you know it!"

"Doesn't mean you didn't still say it."

Carrie's eyes narrowed. "Just order the stupid robot."

The next day was pretty slow after Ami and Kris had left for their trip. The morning, however, had been hectic. Kris kept remembering things that Ami had forgotten, and various items seemed to continuously disappear. Before they had left, Kris felt he needed to remind the girls of Troop 69 of some things, too.

"I just want to remind you all that NO BOYS are allowed in while we're gone, understand?" he said, eyeing each of the girls. Ami felt the need to mouth 'Unless they're cute!' after this.

"We understand." they all said together in a monotonous tone.

"Also, no parties, and no leaving the house to go to a party, got it?" Ami added, 'Party hard!'

"We got it." they replied, trying not to snicker at Ami's contradictory statements.

"Okay, then we'll see you in a week. Bye!" he said, picking up his suitcase and heading out the door.

"Bye girls, and Kaleb!" Ami said, waving over her shoulder.

"Bye, seeya!" the girls responded, waving as the adults piled into the car and took off.

Now it was about 4:00 in the afternoon and everyone was bored out of their minds.

"Sissy, I'm bored, can we go to Doug and Edna's to get ice cream?" Kaleb asked his sister, Bri.

"No, Kaleb." Bri responded tiredly.

"Why?!" Kaleb demanded.

"Because I'm too bored and tired to get off this couch. Shut up and watch TV."

Sam perked up, suddenly. "Bri?" she asked.

"What?" Bri groaned.

"I want some ice cream, too."

"Too bad!" Bri snapped.

Carrie slowly looked over at Bri and just stared at her. Eventually Bri looked up at her. "What?!" she said, obviously irritated.

"You know, I could really go for some ice cream, too-" Carrie began.

"Ugh!" Bri groaned, sitting up. "Fine, show of hands, who all wants ice cream?!" she looked around at her brother and the girls in the room. Everyone raised their hand. "Okay, fine, we'll go down to Doug and Edna's, geez, just let me get some money."

Bri left to get money, and everyone got up to get their shoes. It was at this time Quincy looked up from her phone.

"Wait, are we going somewhere?" she asked. Kay-Kay rolled her eyes.

"Just get your boots on, genius."

Kay-Kay ate her chocolate soft serve happily while walking along the road with the rest of Troop 69. One thing she liked about the ice cream drive-through uptown, Doug and Edna's, was that their sizes were huge, so a small there was like a large anywhere else.

As the group passed the big, stone church near the center of town, Kaleb turned to his sister again. "Sissy..."

"No." Bri responded idly.

Kaleb stomped his food in aggravation. "You didn't even hear what I was going to ask!" he pouted.

"I know what you were going to say, though." Bri responded, taking a bite if her cookie dough Cyclone, or "Rocket", as Doug and Edna's called it, in honor of the high school sports team, the Rockets.

"What was I going to say?" he asked skeptically.

"You were going to ask if we could stop at the park near the church and play." She turned to him. "The answer is no."

"Why?!" he whined.

"Because I'm dead tired and I just want to get home and lay down now, okay?! We can go to the park some other time, Kaleb, but I just want to go home and have no more distractions, okay?"

However, once they got home, there was a BIG distraction sitting on their front porch.

"Hey, sissy, what's that big crate sitting in front of the door?" Kaleb asked.

Bri's eye widened, remembering the conversation she had, had with Kay-Kay and Meghan two days previous. "Oh no-!"

"YEEEEESSSSS, HE CAME!" Both Kay-Kay and Meghan flipped out, running the home-stretch to the little white house.

"What are you guys screaming about?!" Sam shouted, trying to keep up with the spastic fangirls. By the time she was at the porch, though, they were already bringing the crate into the house.

"Will you two wait before you bring that thing into my house?!" Bri asked, trying to catch her breath after running up to the maniacal otakus. They obviously didn't listen to her.

"Do you think he'll be just like he is in the anime?" Meghan asked excitedly.

"The ad said that he was supposed to act exactly like the anime character. Kay-Kay responded, setting the crate down in the middle of the living room/dining room floor with Meghan.

"Sweet, let's bust this crate open right now!" Meghan said. Kay-Kay grabbed her before she could do anything, though.

"No, we're supposed to read the manual first. The Flying Mint Bunny Inc. website said it was crucial." Kay-Kay gestured to the paper booklet that was taped to the front of the crate. Meghan pouted, mumbling something like, "Manuals are for pussies" and adding that Kay-Kay needed more "adventure" in her life.

After she was done skimming over the manual, Kay-Kay decided that they should boil water to make pasta in order to wake up the sleeping unit.

"Sounds brilliant!" said Bri. "Aside from the fact that we don't have any pasta!"

Kay-Kay shrugged. "It says here that the boiling water should be enough to wake him up, even if we don't have any pasta."

"Oh, okay, FIRE UP THE STOVE!" Bri said, beginning to rush into the kitchen. However, her collar was caught by Carrie.

"No. Remember the other day when you 'cooked' the bacon? The house still smells like smoke! You're not allowed in the kitchen unless under high supervision until Kris and Ami come back." she lectured sternly. As much as she hated to be referred to as such, Carrie was definitely the most maternal of the girls, and was one of the only ones who could get Bri under control.

Bri grumbled angrily and freed herself from Carrie's grip. "I don't need supervision to be in my own kitchen, dammit!"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kay-Kay and Meghan already had the water in the pot and on the stove, waiting for the water to start boiling. Sam slipped into the kitchen, wearing a sly look on her face. "Don't you two know that a watched pot never boils?" she asked, obviously trying to annoy the he'll out of the two fangirls.

"Yes, but an unsupervised pot over-boils, and then makes a mess out of everything." Kay-Kay countered, definitely not in the mood for Sam's bullshit at the current moment.

Sam frowned at the retort. "Why are you boiling water, anyways?"

"Because hopefully it will wake up Feli over there!" Meghan chirped, pointing to the crate.

"Feli?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"That's the character we ordered." Kay-Kay answered.

"Huh?" Just as Sam started to question the two friends, the crate containing the young nation quivered. Soon a light pounding could be heard from the inside of the box.

"Please let me out!" a small, feminine-sounding voice called out from inside the crate. "I want some of the pasta you're making! Please?"

Meghan ran into the living room and grabbed Bri's crowbar ("Hey, my crowbar!") and went to open the crate. Soon enough, a younger version of Italy stood in front of her, practically radiating cuteness.

The poor little guy was nearly in tears, though. "Grazie for freeing me from the box, ma'am!" he said to Meghan. "C-can I please have some of the pasta you're making?" Meghan simply stood there making "awww" sounds at him.

Kay-Kay walked up to the younger nation and knelt down to his level. "Sorry Feli, we don't have any pasta - we just did that to wake you up. You can have some of my tomatoes, though." she offered. Quincy looked up from her phone.

"Wait, what's happening?! Kay-Kay never lets anyone even touch her tomatoes!" she asked, looking around at the mess sitting in front of her.

Kay-Kay growled at said fellow-Girl Scout menacingly. "You're damn right no one else can touch my tomatoes!" She then turned to Feli with a warmer expression on her face. "Unless I say so, and I say you can have some. C'mon," she took Feli's small hand in hers and guided him to the kitchen. "I'll show you where they are."

Meanwhile, Sam looked at Feli like a little girl looks at a doll. "Aw, she's adorable!" she cooed. Meghan's expression immediately changed, and she nearly burst out laughing.

"She's a he."


	3. Chapter 3

"BRIIIII~ WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?" Kay-Kay whined from the kitchen. She was looking pitifully into the kitchen-pantry, hanging loosely off the handles on the slim, wooden doors.

"I HID THEM!" Bri shouted from upstairs, presumably her room. Kay-Kay whined.

"WHYYYYY?~" she cried pitifully. Her voice was whiny and very annoying.*

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS EAT MY COOKIES, WIDE-ASS!"

Kay-Kay pouted, and closed the pantry doors. "YOUR cookies?!"

"IT'S MY HOUSE, ISN'T IT?!"

"I LIVE HERE TOO, DAMMIT!"

"Pst, Miss Michaela!" Kay-Kay turned her head to where the whisper had come from.

"Oh, hey, Feli! I've told you, though, call me Kay-Kay, not 'Miss Michaela.' Wazzup?" Kay-Kay turned to the younger nation, who was standing in the doorway that connected the living room and the kitchen.

Chibitalia looked around hesitantly. "I...I know where Miss Brianna- I mean, Bri - hid the cookies." he whispered. Kay-Kay nearly gushed at his cuteness, but she was stopped by her immediate hunger and desire for unhealthy treats.

"Really?! Where are they?"

"She put the box in the shoe cupboard in the breezeway," Chibitalia answered, pointing in the direction of the laundry area, which lead to the breezeway.

Kay-Kay's face turned to a scowl. "That tricky little minx, her! She knew that I'd never look there! Just for that, I'm not leaving her any cookies at all, and I'm changing her alarm to 'I've Got a Jar of Dirt'!" she fumed angrily, stomping off to the breezeway. When she returned, she was holding a package of Chip's Deluxe and was downing them like potato chips. Glancing down at Chibitalia, she held the package out to him. "Want a cookie?"

He nodded. "Grazie!" Kay-Kay couldn't help but let a small "aw" slip because of his incredible cuteness.

"Kay-Kay. Kayla. Kay-Kay-Kay-Kayla. Kay-Kay-Kayla. Kay-Kay-Kayla. Kaaaaay-Kay."**

Kay-Kay turned toward the random voice and nearly jumped out of her skin. "AUTUMN! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?!"

Autumn shrugged and stepped out of her hiding spot in the laundry room. "The window. I've been sitting here for ten minutes waiting for someone to scare."

Kay-Kay eyed her friend wearily. "Bro...you have some serious problems."

"So I've been told. Hey, I've got a question for you."

"What?"

Autumn took the package of cookies out of Kay-Kay's hands and popped one in her mouth, much to Kay-Kay's annoyance. "Do you know who your next unit will be? Because I'm totally all for Germany, just putting that out there."

Kay-Kay rolled her eyes. "Yeah...I kinda figured you'd say that." She then sighed. "I dunno, though, because everyone wants someone different. I want Romano, Meghan wants America, Quincy wants England - but only because she found out he can perform dark magic- and Carrie wants Japan. Sam and Bri both don't care."

Autumn raised an eyebrow. "I've checked out the website in my free time, why don't you just hit the 'Random Unit' button?"

Kay-Kay did a double-take. "Wait, there's a 'Random Unit' button?!"

"...Yes..."

"THIS IS A GAME-CHANGER! TO THE COMPUTER!"

"Cool, bro, Imma sit here and eat your food."

The next day, the inhabitants of the Scout House (and Autumn) were sitting around watching "Paranormal Activity 2" on the widescreen TV.

"Man, this movie sucks!" Bri groaned. They were halfway through the film and she was already bored.

Kay-Kay shrugged. "I don't really like any of the Paranormal Activity movies. There's no suspense."

Meghan sighed. "Yeah...and there's no gore!"

Kay-Kay grimaced visibly. "I don't like those slasher movies you watch. They're not scary, they're just nasty. I like horror movies that fuck with your mind, like Insidious, or The Ring."

"The demon in Insidious looked like Darth Maul!" Meghan complained.

"SHUT UP AND WATCH THE STUPID MOVIE!" Carrie screamed at the girls surrounding her. Scared to death by the raging brunette, they silenced themselves immediately.

All was quiet until the doorbell rang. First, the small white dog with orange spots jumped off of Bri's lap and started barking at the door. Next, people started shouting. "Molly, bad girl! Settle down!" "I'll get it!" "SHUT MOLLY UP, I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE DANG MOVIE!"

Meghan hopped off of her seat and bounded to the front door. Opening it, she greeted the person standing there in German. "Hallo, gutten tag!" she piped cheerily. The delivery boy who was standing there gave her an odd look. "Um...hi...? Is a Kay-Kay Lastname here?"

Kay-Kay hopped off the couch and jogged over to the door. "That'smethat'smethat'smeeee!" she chanted as she reached the delivery boy. If life were an anime, the boy would have sweat-dropped.

"Um, if you could just sign here-"

Kay-Kay snatched the papers out of the boy's hands and scribbled her name in the chicken-scratch that was her hand writing. Then, she shoved the clipboard back into his arms roughly.

"Gimmethepackage!"

Scared for his life, the delivery boy dropped off the box and booked it before he got mauled to death by any fangirls.

"Who did we get?!" Meghan asked excitedly. Kay-Kay shrugged.

"I dunno, I haven't looked yet."

"I'LL GET THE CROWBAR!" Autumn shouted before streaking out of the living/dining room area. Bri did a double take.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE CROWBAR IS?!" she shouted after Autumn, but got no response.

Kay-Kay grabbed the manual taped to the crate and glanced at the header. "Oooh, Bri, you'll be happy!" she sang once she saw who the unit was.

Bri scoffed. "Why? I don't even like Het-"

"It's Canada."

"..."

"Bri-?"

"HELL YES! HE'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW AWESOME US CANADIANS ARE, YOU'LL SEE! HEARTY PEOPLE OF MOOSE, MAPLE SYRUP, AND EPIC-NESS!" Bri continued to rant while Kay-Kay and Meghan resisted the overwhelming urge to laugh their asses off.

Soon enough Autumn returned with the crowbar, and Kay-Kay said she knew how they were going to activate their unit. She turned to Sam, who until now had been painting her nails and texting with someone else's phone. Vaguely Kay-Kay hoped whoever's phone it was had unlimited texting, for their sake.

"Sam, do you have your iPod?" she asked her. The drama-queen whipped said electronic out of her back pocket, while at the same time watching her wet nails.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, looking up from the phone.

"Can you play some Justin Bieber?"

Sam got an evil grin on her face, and the other girls started to panic.

"Kay-Kay, why the hell did you ask that?! Now she's going to kill us all with that crap!" Meghan asked, not trying to hide her disgust at all.

Kay-Kay rolled her eyes. "Just trust me on this. Sam, play the hell-spawn- I mean music."

"I know you love me,"

"Bullshit." Meghan chimed.

"I know you care,"

"Nope." Autumn answered.

"Just shout whenever and I'll be there,"

"I'll shout for you to leave." Bri scoffed.

Soon enough a soft whimpering could be heard from inside the crate. At Kay-Kay's signal, Autumn used the crowbar to open the lid.

"I'm so sorry, I never realized how popular he'd become! I didn't mean to hurt the music industry like I did, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" The girls were met with the sight of a crying Canadian, who was apologizing repetitively for releasing Justin Bieber upon the world.

Meghan put a hand on his shoulder in order to console him. "Dude, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah, like when you dated Zach. That was a BIG mistake." Kay-Kay responded to Meghan. Meghan flipped her off to return the favor.

"Not as bad as when I dated Brandon, King of the Douche Bags!" Bri interjected.

"Well, what about Aaron, aka Captain Boring?" Quincy finished. Kay-Kay couldn't help but laugh at her friend's past failed relationships.

"All the forever-single ladies in this joint, put yo hands up!" she shouted. Only her and Carrie put up their hands.

"Wait, you can see me?" Canada asked as he looked around at the girls. Meghan looked at Canada sympathetically. "Yeah, dude, we can see you."

He blinked, not really sure if he believed her. "And do you know who I am?"

Kay-Kay nodded. "Yep! You're Matthew Mother-Fuckin' Williams, aka Canada."

Canada blushed. "Um, that's not really my middle name-"

"It is now. It sounds cool, plus it has a certain alliteration to it." Kay-Kay interrupted the nation, writing the "name" down on her hand with a pen so she could remember it later.

Briana shook her head at her house-mates. "Is NO ONE going to help this poor guy out of his box?!" She stepped forward and took the crowbar from Autumn hands ("HEY, MY DANGEROUS TOOL!" "MY HOUSE!") and took the side of the box that was directly in front of Canada off, so that he could walk out. The cramped nation stepped out of his box and stretched his aching joints, but not before thanking Bri.

"Thank you, um, what's your name?" he asked as he stretched his arms.

Bri smiled. "I'm Brianna, but you can call me Bri, since everyone else does. I'm Canadian!" she chirped.

Canada smiled. "Really?"

"Well, part-Canadian, actually. I've never really been there, but I like my heritage." she admitted.

Kay-Kay laughed. "Yeah, she wears a maple leaf with pride and honor. Although the traitorous girl apparently doesn't like maple syrup!"

Bri growled. "It's too sweet for me, okay?! You don't like sausage or beer, so I could call you traitorous to your German roots!"

Kay-Kay shrugged. "I'm not denying that at all."

Meghan laughed. "And what if Germany or Prussia were here, what you say, then?"

Kay-Kay grinned mischievously. "Why, 'Ich liebe Deutschland,' of course!"

The next morning, Kay-Kay woke up uncharacteristically early. It was so early that she considered saying, "Fuck the morning!" and going back to sleep, but eventually she dragged herself out of bed.

As she walked down the stairs, she noticed that it was so early that no one was shouting, yet. She'd have to savor this moment. She rounded the corner to the kitchen, ready to make herself a bowl of cereal, but instead found a blonde Canadian (NOT Bri) peacefully making pancakes and listening to the radio.

"Um, good morning." Kay-Kay greeted.

Canada jumped, causing him to nearly drop the skillet that he was holding. He turned to Ka-Kay and smiled sheepishly. "Good morning," he said with a hint of uncertainty. Poor thing wasn't used to people seeing him. "I have some pancakes already finished, if you'd like them."

Kay-Kay smiled and thanked Canada, then took two pancakes and some syrup into the living room. Once she had settled herself onto the couch and poured a sufficient amount of syrup onto her pancakes, she went on Netflix and picked a random episode of Ghost Whisperer to watch. It ended up being "Melinda's First Ghost," which was one of Kay-Kay's favorites.

The episode was nearly over when the others started coming downstairs. Bri jumped down the last few stairs, landing in a secret-agent stance, while Carrie nearly tripped down the stairs in her still-sleepy state.

"Whatchy'a doin'?" Bri asked, poking her head into the living room to look at Kay-Kay. Said girl held up her (now empty) plate and used her other hand to point to the TV.

"Eating some pancakes that Canada made and watching Ghost Whisperer." she responded.

Bri gasped. "You're watching Ghost Whisperer without me?! BITCH! I'mma get me some of them pancakes, and then we're gonna watch it together!" she said before stepping into the kitchen. Just a few seconds later she was sitting on the couch with Kay-Kay and choosing a different episode to start. She eventually settled on the Bloody Mary episode.

After about then minutes Kay-Kay took out her iPod to check her email. What? She's very obsessive when it comes to checking her email every ten minutes or so! When her email loaded, Kay-Kay saw that she had four new messages. One fanfiction update, two spam messages from Writer's Digest, and one message from Flying Mint Bunny Inc. Curious, Kay-Kay opened the last one.

"Congratulations! You have been randomly selected to be a beta tester to our newest product, Nyotalia Units! Simply select which unit you want from the list below, and you will receive a FREE NYOTALIA UNIT! It's that easy!"

Oh boy.

***I have an EXTREMELY annoying voice when I whine. Like, if you watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and remember Rarity's "I am not whining, I am complaining! THIS IS WHINING!" rant...that's what it sounds like. No joke. Also, I eat Chips Deluxe cookies all the damn time, and I was hungry when I started writing this.**

****THIS IS SERIOUSLY HOW AUTUMN GOT MY ATTENTION, ONCE! I love her, but MEIN GOTT, she can be annoying!**

**Oh, and by the way, "Hallo, gutten tag!" means "Hello, good afternoon!" and "Ich liebe Deutschland" means "I love Germany."**

**I'm also sorry for the HORRIBLY LONG WAIT, but writer's block has been a bitch.**


End file.
